A collaboration between the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) and the National Naval Medical Center (NNMC) involves the study of central amine metabolites in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of psychiatric patients, largely personality disorders and alcoholics. Results to date indicate that aggressive behavior may be inversely correlated with CSF 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) and positively correlated with CSF 3-methoxy-4-hydroxphenyl glycol (MHPG) and cyclic 3', 5'-adenosine monophosphate (c-AMP). Alcoholics appear to have an increased 5HIAA in relation to acute intoxication. Disulfiram (Antabuse) appears to lower CSF homovanillic acid (HVA) and appears to increase serum norepinephrine (NE); low CSF dopamine-beta-hydroxylase (DBH), low platelet monoamine oxidase (MAO), low plasma amine oxidase (AO) and high red-cell catechol-O-methyl transferase (COMT) are related to adverse reactions to disulfiram. Within these populations neither clinical depression nor aggressive behavior appears to be related to alcoholism. These patients have also been used as control data for other psychiatric diagnostic groups at NIH.